Talk:Seddie/@comment-4423486-20111223031437
Look, these are the current positions of the votes http://www.portraitmagazine.net/ Chuck / Blair (Gossip Girl) (362.664) 24% Damon / Elena (The Vampire Diaries) (321 581) 21% Clark / Lois (Smallville) (126647) 8% Stefan / Elena (The Vampire Diaries) (125652) 8% Sam / Freddie (iCarly) (116350) 8% Andy / Sam (azul novato) (116296) 8% Bretaña / Santana (Glee) (87050) 6% Nikita / Michael (Nikita) (66002) 4% Chloe / Ollie (Smallville) (59215) 4% Kurt / Blaine (Glee) (32140) 2% Zoe / Wade (Hart de Dixie) (24111) 2% Annie / Liam (90,210) (21,756) 1% Nathan / Haley (One Tree Hill) (11330) 1% Chloe / Alek (Las nueve vidas de Chloe King) (10050) 1% Amy / Ricky (La vida secreta de una adolescente estadounidense) (8.841) 1% Blanca Nieves / Príncipe Encantador (Érase una vez) (8115) 1% Sheldon / Amy (The Big Bang Theory) (5514) 0% Carly / Freddie (iCarly) (5254) 0% Emma / Ethan (The Lying Game) (5115) 0% Penny / Leonard (Big Bang Theory) (3509) 0% Chuck / Sarah (Chuck) (2950) 0% Aria / Esdras (Pretty Little Liars) (2681) 0% Serena / Dan (Gossip Girl) (2083) 0% Alex / Michael (Nikita) (1128) 0% Beck / Jade (Victorious) (1110) 0% Spencer / Toby (Pretty Little Liars) (918) 0% Emily / Damon (Que sea o romperlo) (841) 0% Cassie / Jake (Secret Circle) (694) 0% Schmidt / Cece (The New Girl) (687) 0% Brooke / Julian (One Tree Hill) (683) 0% Camille / Logan (Big Time Rush) (609) 0% Alex / Mason (Wizards of Waverly Place) (578) 0% Cassie / Adam (Secret Circle) (573) 0% Emily / Daniel (Venganza) (507) 0% Andy / Lucas (Blue novato) (497) 0% Zoe / George (Hart de Dixie) (455) 0% Jenna / Matty (torpe) (392) 0% Jess / Nick (The New Girl) (335) 0% Emma / sheriff Graham (Érase una vez) (273) 0% Chloe / Brian (Las nueve vidas de Chloe King) (175) 0% Daphne / Emmett (Switched at Birth) (159) 0% Scott / Alison (Teen Wolf) (157) 0% Cappie / Casey (en griego) (150) 0% Navid / plata (90.210) (137) 0% Amy / Ben (La vida secreta de una adolescente estadounidense) (132) 0% Brady / Mikayla (Par de Reyes) (130) 0% Bay / Emmett (Switched at Birth) (112) 0% Jenna / Jake (torpe) (111) 0% Tori / Beck (Victorious) (106) 0% Ellie / Awesome (Chuck) (97) 0% Dan / Savannah (Hellcats) (84) 0% Jo / Kendall (Big Time Rush) (70) 0% Kaylie / Austin (Que sea o romperlo) (64) 0% Tara / Christian (Academia de Baile) (61) 0% Emily / Jack (Venganza) (48) 0% Stiles / Lydia (Teen Wolf) (40) 0% Bailey / Cody (Suite Life on Deck) (31) 0% Laurel / Justin (El Lying Game) (26) 0% Tara / Ethan (Academia de Baile) (25) 0% Lucas / Becky (Friday Night Lights) (23) 0% Dan / Marti (Hellcats) (22) 0% Harper / Zeke (Wizards of Waverly Place) (22) 0% Jess / Vince (Friday Night Lights) (16) 0% Rusty / Ashleigh (en griego) (15) 0% Come on guys! Vote for Seddie. We're that close to being defeated by the pair of "Rookie Blue" and not even worth it. Come on, Warriors Seddie!. Let us show what we are capable, for the love of God!.